FIELD OF THE INVENTION
The invention relates to an electronic madule for data carriers with at least one integrated circuit, having contact surfaces for communication of the integrated circuit with external devices and having an electrically insulating layer which is located on the contact surfaces on the side facing the integrated circuit and has recesses for electrically connecting the contact surfaces with the electric circuit.